The Life and Times of Polaris and Altair Black
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Side-fic for Black as the Blood in our Names. Brothers Polaris and Altair Black at on an adventure to go north! They will be meeting friends along the way, they will be coming across any obstacles, troubles and even rescue a damsel in distress. Watch as they meet mysterious witches, sea-faring pirate wizards, cranky old sorcerers, and many creatures! Come along! You know you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

**_The Life and Times of Polaris and Altair Black_**

 _by TimeAndLife21_

* * *

 **In the days of the Dark Ages, many Magicals have wandered the world in search of self. Many Houses of families who are: Ancient and Kind, Ancient and Generous, Ancient and Daring, Ancient and Fair, Ancient and Ruthless, Ancient and Merciful, Ancient and Honorable, Ancient and Gracious, and Ancient and Noble.**

 **Clans and Houses in relative peace in the days of Merlin. Many muggles, as the Magical called the non-magical, often go to such Houses to ask for potions and healing. Yes, a rather peaceful time.**

 **But that is not what this tale is about. As this tale deals with two brothers, born of the House of Black. The Eldest Brother, Polaris, was adventurous, he was charming, he was noble and a rake. He was to be the catalyst to be great! As he was born a wizard with great power.**

 **Then the second brother, Altair, was born three years younger from his brother. He was cunning, he was just as charming as his brother, and he was ambitious in all of his doings to catch up to his brother. But he too was born with great power.**

 **This is the story of the Black Brothers, and their tales of Epics and of Heroism. Their rise in status, their connections with families of great talent and names, their sorrows, their hopes, their dreams, their friends and families.**

 **We start with their travels…and how these travels shape their lives forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Life and Times of Polaris and Altair Black**_

by TimeAndLife21

* * *

"Come now, Altair, we must be getting a move on!" Polaris at age 20 shouted at his younger brother, age 17, who was with their parents.

Their parents, Jonathan and Nysa Black, were proud that they have finished their magical schooling with private tutors from many places. They knew that they would bring honor to the House of Black. Lord Black was very serious with sharp features and an intimidating hight, one must wonder if he was a dark haired fey in disguise. But by his side he is holding himself up with a cane, as his right leg has never been the same since he was younger after being thrown off of a Hippogriff. His wife, Nysa, was the opposite. She was thin with striking blonde hair and kind features. Though she slightly wished that either of her sons had her hair. Oh, well.

"Now, you send us letters back, the both of you! I've been hearing about Muggles on the highways that are stealing from the Witches and Wizards as they traveled." Nysa spoke as she coddled Altair.

"Mother, we can protect ourselves…there is nothing to fear for us." Altair smiled at his mother.

"Oh, just let me take care of your hair first! I don't know why you insist on growing it long…your brother's influence is maddening!" She scolding him lightly, her blue eyes glimmering as she braided her youngest sons hair back.

"Leave the boys alone, wife. They will be just fine. Won't you?" Jonathan spoke as he gave a critical silver eye to his two sons.

Polaris, being the oldest, supposed himself being the most handsome in the land. With sharp Aristocratic features, wavy black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, a toned body from his sword fighting practices and dueling spars, he dressed in dark tan breeches, black dragonhide boots, a blue tunic and a black cloak. He had a longsword attached to his side, and you could tell that it was his favored sword. He was currently trying to grow a short beard and a mustache, but his face was still too smooth and youthful for this boy journeying into wizard hood.

But of course, he wouldn't go on this journey without his brother. Altair was just as talented as him. They grew up together raised on the same principles of the family. Always strive to be ambitious in all your doings. And Polaris was ambitious enough since he was a child to go out into the world beyond the village in which they live in. He wanted to travel when his tutor at a young age had traveled to England and to Scotland and even to the East. Polaris wanted to travel everywhere in the world.

"Father, we will be fine." Altair said making sure that his pack was strapped onto the horse correctly. "We will write you and will tell you of our travels."

Altair was young. He looked just like his older brother, as most of the people down in the village, if they didn't know any better, would often mistake him as a twin. But the difference is that Altair was more quiet than his adventurous brother. He preferred his hair cut short enough to manage it, even if Polaris would mess it up some times. His features were a bit softer, and his silver eyes more gentle, but you can see that he longs for adventure just like his brother. He was wearing black breeches with brown dragon hide boots, a white tunic, and a black cloak in similar fashion to his brother's. But he had daggers by his side instead of a longsword that was by his brother's side.

"I've been hearing about this Educational School that is up north. Perhaps you can stop by and take look at it. I heard from the Hawkridges that the school has just been set up for about ten years now. They are sending their children there." Nysa spoke out loud.

"Hmph, you mean you haven't heard, wife? Remember the baker in the village? He keeps raving about how his children are attending such a prestigious school that is up north. I wonder if it is the same school?" Jonathan said.

"I would love to look at this so called school. Polaris, what say you?" Altair said as he turned to his brother.

Unfortunately, his brother was already on the white horse with a black star formation on it's forehead, ready to go. And he was yelling at him.

"COME ALTAIR! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE THIS DREARY HOME BEHIND!" Polaris shouted with conviction.

"Please watch your older brother, Altair. I have a feeling he won't last long in the real world without you." Jonathan deadpanned.

"Such a rambunctious boy. It's like he never grew up!" Nysa sighed.

"Mother…Don't worry, I'm sure we will be just fine." Altair chuckled, before mounting his similar black steed, but instead of pure white like his brothers, his was black and had a white star upon the forehead.

" _Toujours Pur Dans Notra Ame._ " Jonathan said sternly.

" _Tourjours Pur Dans Notra Ame_." Altair smiled back.

" _Tourjours Pur Dans Notra Ame!_ " Polaris shouted as he moved his horse over to where Altair was at. "Come on little brother! You are wasting daylight!"

"I'm coming, Polaris…" Altair sighed.

"Polaris…" Jonathan spoke to his eldest son.

Polaris looked down at his father with a bright face before schooling his features into that of a young Lord.

"Yes, Father?" He inquired.

Lord Jonathan Black, as the villagers have known him as, took out a ring from his pocket and gave it to his eldest son. Polaris was taken aback by that and shook his head. He looked at the heavy silver, night blue and red metal ring in his hand. It had an obsidian gem in the middle with a simple circular shield engraved onto it.

"As Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black, I hereby name you, my Heir apparent as next in line for the Black Family." Lord Black spoke smirking.

"As long as you carry that ring, you are acting as Lord in my stead. Please behave and contain yourself, though that is asking for a bit much of you." He chuckled at his eldest son.

"But Father! You can't give this ring to me…I'm not ready for such a burden!" He panicked a little.

"That ring isn't the actual ring, Polaris." Jonathan shook his head at his overactive eldest son. "That ring is more of a practice to carry the Black name when I pass, as you are ever eager to go into the world. That ring will remind you to always know that you are of Black heritage. You carry the name as the eldest son of the House of Black."

"I…Thank you…father." Polaris said stunned before putting on the ring.

"It'll have some enchantments on them. I personally put them on myself." Jonathan said proudly before Nysa cleared her throat. "And your mother I suppose."

"Hmph." She scoffed.

"I'm sorry to say that I wish I had a ring for Altair…" Lord Black turned to his youngest son.

"I'm fine, father." Altair smiled back at his father, he wasn't at all worried about that.

"Nevertheless…I will have to go to the Goblins and ask them to forge a ring for you Altair. You are as much my son as Polaris." Jonathan cleared his throat. "Please come back in a year, my sons."

"And write often…If you don't…" Nysa smiled cruelly.

Both brothers felt shivers down their spines before nodding.

"Yes, Mother…we will write to you." Polaris said after looking at his mother's eyes that held murder in them.

"I promise…We will write them every week…" Altair said placating his mother's intent to kill.

One must remember that Nysa Black (nee Wolfthorn) was once a Noblewoman who defied her father to join the Wizarding Military. She met Jonathan Black as they were in the same training camp. They never saw war after they fell in love and left the military (with permission of course) and was married. But they did their best teaching their children the same training that they have went through. At least they can defend themselves.

"Of course you will." She smiled at them.

"Now off with you! You two are become a sore in my eyes." Jonathan smirked.

Polaris and Altair exchanged glances at each other before breaking out into smiles and whoops and hollers as they kicked the sides of their horses and off they galloped. They left behind the home that they have grown up in, their parents waved at them as the left the protective wards that surrounded the Black Family home. They urged their horses to run faster as they have approached the village.

There were some witches and wizards that heard the shouts of joy and glee coming from the south of the Village. They have heard those noises on more than one occasion.

The Black Brothers.

The two boys were heading out to travel. They cleared a way as the two of them came allowing down the roads. They heard words of encouragement, farewells, and good wishes as they passed them by. The faces turned into blurs as the two brothers flew like the winds on their horses. They exited the village onward, heading north.

Their journey is just beginning.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ This is pretty much for NANOWRIMO, but I'm getting a head start of it. The chapters for this story will vary in length. Some will be short, others will be long, some content will be funny, others will be dark as hell. But they will also be coming across people that may look familiar to you as well. :) As I have mentioned, this is a companion fic for _**Black as the Blood in our Names.**_ It's pretty much me making a family history for the Black family as they have started out as small lords in the deep south of France, as we know that the Blacks originated there. If you have read BATBION, you'll understand some references that i make from there to here. This is pretty much an adventure fic that will just be pretty much have a lot of things going on. They will be meeting a lot of people whose names are notorious in the books, some you might recognize, others not so much. In the next chapter, we will be coming across a witch with red hair and green eyes. Take a wild guess people. You are going to love this. XD I'll see you in the next chapter If I ever get around to it! :D See you then! :D

 _ **Question time!:**_ What sort of adventures/shenanigans would you like to see the Black Brothers get up to?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
